Roleplay/Firestorm/Ardelle and Caradoc
Roleplay 'ARDELLE SONG:'Ardelle heard the doorbell ring and she raced down the stairs. She opened to door to find Caradoc standing there, “Hi Caradoc!” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“So it‘s your birthday in a few days.” She said excitedly, “Do you have any plans?” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“Well don’t plan anything. I have to whole day layed out. It’s going to be awesome!” She frowned, “There is one thing though, I’m not sure what to get you. What do you want?” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“Alright, I’ll just get something I hope you will like.” She turned to look at her house, “I realized the last time you were here, you didn’t get a proper tour. Do you want one now?” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“Alright, so this is the foyer.” She gestured to the place they were standing. She walked into a large room, “This is the first living room. We have one on each floor.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle shrugged, “It is. After a while, it kind of feels like you are suffocating. Which makes no sense since this place is so big. When I get my own house, I want a smaller one.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle lead him into a hallway, ”All these rooms are just here, there isn’t much use to them.“ She walked to a large door with glass panels, she opened them, “This is the kitchen.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle nodded, “I guess I would consider myself a good cook, what about you?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle walked into a room beside the kitchen, “This is the dining room that never comes in use.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“I guess. The only time we use it is when my parents friends come over. They force all the kids out. But we don’t exactly mind, we grew up with each other.” She moved onto another hallway, “Most of these rooms have no use, this hallway opens up to two more hallways that open up to even more hallways. Now, onto the second floor!” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“To the left is my parent’s offices. To the right is Abben and mine’s rooms to do whatever we want.” She opened the door to her room. “This is basically where I spend most of my time.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle smiled, “My Room is upstairs. I just do everything in here.” On a table, was lying all her notes for Caradoc’s birthday. She jumped infront of it, hoping he wouldn’t see it. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle touched where he kissed her, then gently turned him around and put her hands over his eyes from behind, “You can’t look. There is a bunch of stuff in here that would spoil it.“ She lead him out the door, but what she didn’t realize what that even though they were almost the same height, he could still peak through her fingers. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle relaxed when he said he wasn’t looking. “Okay, So now I’m going to take you to the top floor.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“It‘s the one floor up.“ She grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs. 'ARDELLE SONG: '“This floor is split into quarters, it has mine, Abben, and my parents‘ bedrooms. Along with a family room. All the guestrooms are on the main floor.” She licked the DNA strip to her room. “This is my room.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Two of the walls were a light shade of purple, the other two were light blue. There were a few bookshelves, and a couch set in a corner. On the far side was a large bed, with two nightstands. The room had a multitude of windows, and a balcony. One door led to a large walk-in closet, and another led to a washroom. Shelves were stocked with Knick-knacks, and photos of Ardelle with other people were everywhere. “It looks like a prison, I’ll open up some blinds.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“I do, but it gets lonely. I mean four people in this massive house. This is exactly why I want a large family. It would never be lonely.” Ardelle told him. 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle rested her forehead on his, “You’re not lonely, you have your friends. And you have me. I will never let you be lonely, it’s a promise.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle nodded her head, “It is. I hope it’s fun.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“I’m going anyways. I’ll probably have to help Kara force Calla into that dress.” She rolled her eyes at that, “But sure, I’d love to go with you!” 'A SONG: '“When we’re we’re 13, my mom tried to get her to wear a dress. Sophie had to come and stop her from shredding the thing into pieces.” She laughed at the memory. 'ARDELLE SONG: '“I think so too, I got a dress for it, but I’m not sure if I’ll look good in it.” She said uncomfortabl. Category:Roleplay Page